Scarlet Red, Midnight Green
by xiiao
Summary: She hated him on the outside, and loved him on the inside. He loved her back, and was going to tell her. Before he could, she was killed in a car accident. And in her diary, her last words were, "I will love you, Syaoran, until the day I die." [ MeiLi ang


Scarlet Red. Midnight Green.  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
One of the girls in my theater class said part of this story to the class. I don't know where it's from.  
  
----------  
  
Ever since that day Syaoran had admitted that he truly had loved Sakura, and had broken the bind he had to me, I changed. Changed for the worst, never the best. And I lost a lot of friends because of it. I lost Syaoran because of it. He was always willing to be friends with me, and I refused every time. I took his attempts as pity. I never wanted pity. I would never take pity. Never. Plain and simple.  
  
If he was going to change and instead love someone else, then I would change and do what I wanted. There would be no one to stop me. I believed there was no one to care what happened to me now. If I left, I'd have no one to come home to. I'd have a house, a cousin, and then Wei, nothing more. I believed no one would care if I came back or not. Even if they cared, I'd ignore it. It had to be pity, didn't it? Of course it did.  
  
It was saturday night when I finished writing in journal. Writing had been a basic thing to do every single day, atleast once. It was something I could write to and it wouldn't be blurted out, that's why I wrote in it.  
  
Anyway, I had thrown on a very simple outfit; black bell bottoms and a red (Scarlet, if you must.) tanktop. Nothing special. The occasion was a party that I'd be attending to. One of those parties that'd have booze and shit like that. But, hey, who cares? Life is hell to me. There is no way I could screw up things and make it worse.  
  
"Mistress Meiling?" I heard Wei say, knocking against my door. I snapped the latch shut on my diary, forgetting to lock it with the key that dangled from my neck. I opened the door and looked at Wei who was standing there.  
  
"What time will you be home?" He questioned.  
  
"Midnight. One o'clock at the latest, Wei."  
  
"Hai. Please be careful." I nodded, and grabbed my purse from the desk near my door and began to head the door, watching myself walk, my head down. I sighed, not paying attention and ran straight into Syaoran. I shoved him to the side, refusing to lok at him and continued to the front door.  
  
"Meiling?" I stopped, once again not bothering to look at him.\  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you need a ride to your party?"   
  
"No." Actually, I did need a ride.  
  
"Your car is in the shop. Come on, I'll drive you." He pulled the keys out of his pocket, and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. I jerked my hand away and glared. He ignored me and opened the door. "I need to go talk to Sakura, anyway."  
  
"Bitch," I growled uner my breath. Syaoran didn't hear, though. I hated Sakura. I really did. Half the reason, actually, the whole reason because she had taken Syaoran's heart. The damn pure little bitch. I don't think there was a way I could hate her more than I did.  
  
He walked me to the car and opened the door for me. I pulled myself in and sat there, putting the seatbelt on and then crossing my arms over my chest. Syaoran entered from the other side and started the car, and pulled out, driving me to my party. Before I was able to exit without saying a word, he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Be careful, Mei." I winced. I hated it. Pity. He was only saying this because last time he went to a party with me, one of the girls got extremely drunk and tried to kill me with a fork. Of course, if I didn't know how to fight, I would of been stabbed. I did know how to fight and easily dodged.  
  
I nodded. What else was I going to do? I then exited the car and walked to the door. He then drove off, obviously to his girlfriend's house. I slipped in the door and joined the party. To Syaoran's wishes, I refused to drink anything besides soda or water. Even if I hated my life, I wasn't going to get drunk and then some way or another kill myself.  
  
----------  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura giggled as she answered the door. She instantly let off a worried expression, noticing that I wasn't myself. She let me in and we both sat down at the kitchen table while she brought me and her some hot tea.  
  
I thanked her and sighed, staring down at the tea, seeing my reflection. I took a sip, trying to keep myself as calm as possible and then looked at her. My voice turned soft and I felt like I'd never been more nervous in my entire life.  
  
"What's--"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura." I pulled out a folded note and slipped it to her. I stood, kissed her on the cheek and turned, leaving. I could tell she was staring at me in disbelief, but continued on, knowing she would get what I meant when she read the note I had written for her.  
  
I exited, and walked to my car, finding the need to talk Meiling now. I started the car, and began to drive to the party. Quietly, I exited and walked to the door.  
  
I stared at the person who answered, not obviously knowing who he was. It was most likely one of Meiling's so called 'friends'. I took a glance inside and then back at the boy. "Is Meiling there, still?"  
  
"She left for her house." I nodded, and walked back to my car. I felt a chuckle escape my mouth. This was just like a hide and seek game. Every time I thought I knew where she was, it turned out she wasn't there at all.  
  
----------  
  
"Thanks so much," I said, finally, feeling better that someone was willing to leave the party as I was. The party had been to crazy. Simple as that. Everyone was getting drunk, and being the smart girl I was, I refused to drink.  
  
"No problem." He began to drive me back to my house, when we saw a pair of lights coming straight at them. The boy driving, his name was Lei (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT LEI IN HERE. ;__;) tried to turn so that we would miss the other car, but failed. I screamed. I screamed. His car and the others collided.  
  
Scarlet red began to seep and stain cloth everywhere. Everything was going black. I gasped for breath, and then realized it was over. So, this was how it was going to end. Then I blacked out.  
  
----------  
  
As I arrived at the house, I realized Wei waiting for him. I got out and walked over to him, realizing the worried expression across his face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Master Syaoran," he paused, shutting his eyes, pulling his hands behind his back, and letting his head drop. I noticed a tear drop. Something serious had happened, I was now sure of it. I waited for him to continue. "Mistress Meiling was in a car crash. I was told the driver of the car that hit theirs was drunk." He took a glance at me. "She died."  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed the instant I realized what Wei had told me, and before I knew what was going on, I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. This wasn't happening, I was now sure of it. Without thinking, I ran inside and to Meiling's room, expecting to see her writing in her diary, with her set of pens sitting next to her hand.  
  
She wasn't there. Her pens set near her journal, which was unlocked. I sat down, and opened it, beginning to read the last entry. It was the last thing Meiling had written before she was killed.  
  
In scarlet red pen, I saw in her usual handwriting the date. It was today.  
  
Below it, in a bit bigger size writing, I read the text aloud. "I will love you, Syaoran, until the day I die." I started to cry harder. I wanted to tell her I loved her back. It was the reason I had given the note to Sakura (it said we needed to break up.). Now it was impossible. I'd never see her again.  
  
Without thinking, I grabbed the midnight green pen, and wrote the date, today, and began to write.  
  
"I will love you, Meiling, until the day I die, and until the end of time." I signed my name, and shut the book silently, and let myself silently cry over Meiling. 


End file.
